


Soft & Sweet

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and the Secretary [4]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, paul is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: When Paul's plan to surprise Della with a home-cooked meal go awry, Della comes up with an even better idea.





	Soft & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).

Della walked into her kitchen to find Paul standing in front of her stove. 

“Paul,” she asked as she tried to peak over his shoulder, “what are you doing?”

“I was,” he turned to face her with a sheepish shrug, “attempting to make you dinner.”

Della wrinkled her nose in the direction of a currently smoking skillet, “What’s that?”

“Perry gave me a recipe. Some very, very, fancy dish. I...don’t think I’m doing something right.” He turned off the fire and let out a sigh.

Della let out a laugh and slipped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and stood briefly on tip-toe to place a kiss in the crook of his neck. “That’s very sweet,” she let out a soft chuckle, “but I think we may need to try a different recipe if we want to eat dinner instead of having some firemen over.”

“Any suggestions?”

Della released her arms around him and jumped up slightly to sit on the table behind her. Paul turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. Della hooked her ankle on the back of his leg and drew him closer, reaching up to kiss him.

“Della,” he murmured as they broke the kiss.

A twinkle came into her eyes and she hopped off the counter. Paul watching her with wrinkled brow.

“Della,” he asked as he watched her digging through her cabinets, “do you need help? What  _ are _ you looking for?”

“These!” she proclaimed triumphantly as she held up a box of graham crackers with one hand and a bag of marshmallows with the other.

He looked at her for a moment and then a grin spread across his face. “I’ll find the chocolate! We  _ are _ making s’mores right?”

“Absolutely!”

Paul found some chocolate bars as Della opened the bag of marshmallows and stuck some marshmallows onto two different forks. She turned on the fire and handed a fork to Paul.

“How do you like them?” She asked as she turned hers over the fire.

“Practically burnt. How else?” He laughed.

“Paul,” Della rolled her eyes.

“What?”

“You just caught yours on fire.”

“I know! I’m trying to get it good and crisp!” He blew out the flame on his marshmallow and turned it to catch the other side in the fire.

Della rolled her eyes and then grabbed a graham cracker and broke a chocolate bar to place on top. “I don’t know about you but  _ I’m _ going to go ahead and actually make my s’more.”

“I am too! I just have to get mine properly toasted.”

“Paul,” Della said as she shoved a second graham cracker on top of her chocolate and marshmallow. “Your marshmallow is burnt beyond recognition.”

“That just means it’s done!” He declared as he took it out of the flames and squashed it between two graham crackers and chocolate.

Della rolled her eyes and grinned. “I love you.”

“You love me?” Paul said through a mouthful of s’mores.

“Of course I do, you big lug.” her eyes twinkling.

“I love you, too.” Paul popped the last bite of his s’more into his mouth and reached for another marshmallow. He held it near her mouth and she promptly took it.

“I know.” She said with a grin after she swallowed.

“Shall we make another?” Paul stuck a marshmallow onto his fork.

“Yes. But I’m making my own!”

“Aw why?”

“I want a marshmallow on my s’more.  _ Not charcoal.”  _

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make you the dinner I wanted to but,” Paul began.

“Don’t be sorry,” Della interrupted him, a twinkle in her eyes. “This is more fun.” 

“I guess I’ll have to tell Perry his recipe didn't work out.”

“I don’t think he’ll be too disappointed.”

“Why not?” Paul asked as he turned his marshmallow in the flame.

“Because, he’s the best cook out of the three of us and he’s always looking for some excuse to cook all of us a meal.”

“Mmmmm, true. Hey, Della?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pass me a chocolate bar?”

“Sure,” she said as she handed him one of the open chocolate bars.

He took it and broke off a small piece, holding it up in front of her. She glanced down at it, then at him, and took it gently, her lips lingering around his fingertips.

“Della,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” she placed a kiss on the edge of his fingertips.

“Your marshmallow is on fire.” he choked back a laugh.

“Paul Drake!” she quickly took it out of the flame.

“Don’t worry, Beautiful,” Paul gave up trying to suppress his laughter, “we have plenty more and all night.”


End file.
